Music From The Soul
by GaaraIsAPanda26
Summary: Following the sound of music, Gaara finds this stange girl, who seems as alone as he is...
1. Music In Suna

**Yo! This story is one of my better ideas so you better like it or ELSE! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, but I should!**

**And Remember Shukaku is just a big bunny that has some huge Issues**

**----**

Peaceful music came from a flute being played in a dark ally. A young girl was playing its beautiful music. She was sitting in the darkness where no one could find her, so she could be alone, like always.

The music seemed to echo into Suna, everyone listening. Little kids slept quietly, adults started to doze off, and elders stopped what they where doing and listened to the sweat music.

Gaara stared at the full moon on some random roof as his demon was carving blood. Gaara tried to calm his inner self, but it still screamed for pain and sorrow. Gaara gave up and looked up at the moon.

The demon stopped screaming and started to listen to the music being played, Gaara was listening too. And started to relax and doze off. The inner demon started to cheer silently. But before Gaara fell into a deep sleep, he fell off the roof and landed face first. Then he got up and looked to see if anyone saw him fall stupidly while rubbing his forehead.

Shukaku was laughing in the back of his mind. 'Shut up, you piece of bacon (N/A sorry random)' Gaara said to Shukaku. Gaara listen to where the music was coming from. He decided to investigate because there was nothing better to do.

As he walked deeper into Suna the music got louder and louder until he was next to the dark ally. Listen, listen to the music. He wanted to go in the ally a see who or what was playing the music that calmed his soul and Shukaku's. The music called to him, he could take it he was going in there! But what if it was a trap or even worse, a monkey trying to fling poo at him! (N/A sorry again) All these things ran through his head.

A voice in his head was whispering 'Don't Do It', but a bigger voice was yelling 'DO IT!!!'

…

Oh well, Curiosity saved the cat, or something like that.

He quietly walked into the dead end ally and looked around. He saw a person sitting in the back of the ally in the shadows, playing there flute. He walked closer, letting himself be known. As soon as the person heard him coming, they stopped playing and quickly jumped on top of the roof and stopped.

Her back was facing him. As she started to go forward she looked back quickly. She had short black hair, but what was most interesting was he saw her big black eyes cold as ice and as lonely as his. And he just stood there starting at her until she disappeared.

**---**

**Sorry it was very short, about a page long. But I thought it was good, but then again it is my story, so that doesn't really count! **

**I don't really know what should happen next, so please help me! **

**Review! NOW!**


	2. Gaara's To Do List

**Hello everyone! If there is anyone reading this… Any way this chapter is a little longer, but still short. Sorry. But I really like this one! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Naruto, but I don't…**

"Ahhh! Die! Die!!" Gaara yelled slamming the frying pan on the counter "I said die, so DIE!!!"

Temari sighed "Great, Gaara trying to cook again…." She whispers to herself in the next room.

Gaara ran to the 'In case Gaara tries to Cook' kit hidden under the sink and pulled out a tennis racket.

"Ha! Let's see if you can take this!" He smirked at the piece of under cook meat he called food. It just sat there staring at him with it's invisible eyes, it start breathing hard and harder like the evil guy in star wars who said 'Luke I am your father' in that famous movie. That meant it was getting ready to attack and Gaara was ready.

"Bring it, you piece of pig fat!" Gaara mocked.

The meat growl and leaped towards Gaara.

Gaara screamed "Die!" as he swung the racket making contact with the meat thing, flinging the meat out the window.

"Ha!" Gaara said with pride

As Gaara started to walk out he heard someone yell 'ow'. He then ran to the broken window looking out to see the living meat on top of a male ninja, and he didn't look to happy. Gaara turned and walked fast out of the room.

When he got out of there he leaned against the wall in an empty room. He tried to think what to do now, he had already discovers that raw meat comes back to life after you leave it out for five hours, he got to hit a living thing with a tennis racket, and he melted off someone's face off. So, that almost finishes his to do list.

'Oh, wait. I forgot about this morning while I was walking down the hall' He thought while he crossed out working on his scary growl.

-Flash Back-

_Gaara started to walk to the overly large bathroom with his new toothbrush, this time he got a blue one with fishes! _(A/N: Sorry I couldn't help me self)_ But as he jogged up the stairs he saw a new young butler, he could tell by the smell. He smelled like Temari's perfume (Temari always like to play with life size Dolls). He waited for the right moment, and before the Butler got past him, he turned and gave his best glare and the growl that he had worked on for hours. The work must of paid off because the Butler screamed, turned white as a sheet, peed his pants, yelled for his mommy, ran down the stairs, and fell while running down the stairs (In that order). Gaara pointed and laughed then returned to his hike to the bathroom chuckling every so often. Like that Butler would come back anytime soon. _

-End of Flash Back-

Gaara looked at his little to do list, everything crossed out. So now he had nothing to do, nothing at all, and he was very bored. He walked to the family room; no one ever came in here. It was quiet, too quiet… Gaara turned around quickly, attacking a flower pot with his sand.

"Wow, I'm really am bored. Maybe I should go spend some of dad's money" Gaara said out loud to himself. He walked into the edges of Suna, where his favorite shops were. But today he couldn't find anything worth buying so he ended up in the abandoned part of Suna where only homeless people lived.

As he slowly walked through the deserted part of Suna. He enjoyed the queitness. Untill, of course, he smelled the blood from dead bodies. He could sense his Demon grinning inside and getting excited. He let out a big sigh and walked on. There goes his happy moment.

He could see up ahead there was some food stands. Maybe he get some lunch.

'A sandwich, some fruits, or maybe ….' His stomach growled more and more he thought about lunch. He got so lost in his thoughts he didn't even see the girl running towards while looking behind her. She slammed into Gaara; she dropped a loaf of bread, an apple, and some kind of desert fruit while falling to the ground. Gaara landed on his back and she fell twisting her ankle. She said a quiet ow before looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. The girl grabbed everything she'd dropped and tried to get up but her ankle wouldn't let her stand correctly. So she fell flat on her face and the apple rammed into her shoulder. Gaara got up rubbing his back and brushed himself off.

"Are you ok?" Gaara said with a smirk, trying to stop himself from laughing his head off. She got hurt, but that was pretty funny looking.

Gaara studied her. She had black hair that barely touched her shoulder, a long light brown sleeveless v-neck shirt that looked like it tore a lot because it had sowing stitches on it, big black shorts that went to the top of her knees, and she had a lot of fish net stuff on her. She had some on her arms that went below her elbows, one showing in the V-neck of her shirt, and some on her legs. She was also very pale, she must of not been here long.

He couldn't see her eyes, her hair was always covering them.

She got up holding her right shoulder while Gaara picked up the fruits and bread and handed them to her. Few seconds later a store owner can running towards them a short distance away.

"Thief! Thief!" He yelled shaking his fist at her.

Gaara glanced quickly at the girl stuff the food into her bag and tried to run away but she felt pain in her shoulder making her flinch, that made her ankle unbalance, which made her fall against the brick wall next to her, and that hit her shoulder against the wall. So she hurt herself all over again and the owner was almost in reach of her, this was not her day.

Gaara knew she would get her hand cut off for stealing, but he could see she needed to steal to live. She barely had any meat on her bones. So, being the good guy he is, he pushed the store owner away from the girl before he could grab her, then he grabbed her (being careful of the right shoulder) held her close to him so he could use his sand transporting jutsu. So now he was back at his house with an almost dead girl in his arms.

What will his older siblings say…

**Yes I know it was short. But I was being lazy and didn't write any more. **

**Please Review! Peace OUT!**


End file.
